Full Moon
by b.gates124
Summary: What if Bella had been adopted? What if there was something in Edward's past no one knew about? Could this end there relationship forever or be a tragic end to Bella's life? Sucky summary but the story's really good!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Me: Ughh, Ev guess what.

Evelyn: Clouds should be made of chocolate??

Me: Umm... yes but no, I meant that i wish I owned Twilight.

Evelyn: Oh, too bad hun. Maybe we can work on that whole chocolate cloud thing though.

Me: I dont think so Ev.

Preface:

Bad things happen. Situations come about all the time where people get stuck between a rock and a hard place. My life was completely normal before I met him but it's too late now. I'm sorry it has to be this way. Gamblings taken it's toll on life now a days but I would've never guessed that it would invole me. I love him and I'll do anything for him. Including give my life. I love you Edward. I have to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Is he following me?**

** I could feel the rain begin to fall as I walked to my car. I looked up towards the falling drops. They felt good on my face. I pulled my hood over my head to shield myself as the drops began to fall harder. I clutched my grocery bags to my chest and ran to my car. Sure this parking lot was small but did I have to park in the farthest spot away from the market. I knew it was a bad idea to run. I knew I would fall. I didn't regret it until my groceries and I were two feet from the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for my impact with the ground but when I didn't hit the ground I opened my eyes and looked up. There was a pair of strong arms around my waist and the most beautiful face I had ever seen above me. **

** "Are you okay?" He asked me. His voice was amazing. It startled me a little. **

** "I... ummm... I... Holy Crow!" I took a deep breath and settled myself, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."**

** "You're very welcome." He smiled. Then I realized it was raining harder now. **

** "Ummm...the... the umm rain." I stuttered. I don't stutter, why am I stuttering? **

** "Yes, we might want to get you out of the rain." He smiled a crooked smile. **

** From a few parking spots away a high perky voice called out, "Edward! Let's go! Esme wants this food, come on." **

** "I'll be right there Alice!" He smiled his crooked smile again and I lost my breath for a moment, "Allow me to walk you to your car?"**

** "Umm, yeah. Okay. Thanks." He said as he stood me upright and took my bags from me. He kept one arm around my waist as he walked. I pulled my hood around my head and concentrated on walking and not tripping.**

** "Here we are." He said that's when I noticed I never told him wich car was mine. Creepy? Maybe he just seen me heading for my car and guessed… maybe.**

** "Yes, here we are." I said as I unlocked my car door.**

** "Yes..." He mused as he placed my bags on the backseat of my car. **

** "Umm... thanks again...Ummm, I never caught your name." I said as I shut the back door.**

"**Edward. Edward Cullen." He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. This was all getting a little too close for comfort. He moved my hood off my head and kissed the top of head. I was completely frozen still where I was standing and he whispered 'Goodbye.' I think but I can't be sure. He turned and ran back to where the pixie girl was standing. I jumped in my car and calmed myself down. When I drove out of the only exit the Store had I passed him and his pixie friend. I could barely hear what they were saying but I could make some of it out.**

"**Edward, Oh my goodness. She is so beautiful. Why don't you just tell her the truth?" The pixie girl questioned.**

"**I won't do that to her, Alice. I love her too damn much." Edward responded.**

**They weren't talking about me were they? It doesn't matter. I'll never see them again. I sighed. Too bad. Why did I care anyway? He was pretty damn cute. He was more than that. He was beautiful. Oh well. **

**For the next two days I tried to get the picture of him, of Edward, out of my head. I'm sure that Evelyn, Taylor, and Desiree were tired of me by now. I mean, I talked about him twenty- four seven. The only person I didn't mention him to was my mom, Lucy. She was cool and all but still I didn't want her calling the cops on 'some perv at the market'. That was the last thing I needed.**

**I shuffled down stairs after one of the worst nights of sleep I've ever had. I kept having this nightmare all night. A strange one too. Edward was in it. In my dream it was dark and I was cold. I was on the ground asleep. When I woke up I would see a little light. I ran to the light but it just got farther away until it disappeared. Edward showed up then with Jacob. They were facing each other but they were at least 10 feet away from each other, "Pick one, Bella." Jacob would tell me. Instinctively I shied away from Edward and began to walk towards Jacob. I seen hurt fill Edwards eyes and he began to walk away. I didn't know what happened to me but I felt an overwhelming need to make Edward happy. As if it would make me happy. As if I needed him so I could go on in life. I ran after him as he walked into the sun and his skin began to sparkle like diamonds and he was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. He turned to me and pulled me into his arms, "I love you, Bella. Never forget that." I had this dream many times last night and I can't understand why.**

**Lucy wasn't home so I didn't have to cook a big breakfest. I filled a cup with some water and stuck it in the microwave and got out a bowl and a pack of oatmeal. I turned on the coffee pot and went into the living room to see what the weather would be like today, not that I would need the news to tell me that. It was probably going to rain just like it did nearly every day in Neah Bay. If it's neighbor Forks was the rainiest city in America then Neah Bay was the second. Not much happened out here anyway, were a small town nothing interesting happens anyway. I heard the microwave and the coffee machine beep. I mixed up my oatmeal and poured a cup of coffee and went to get the mail. I opened the front door to feel the chilly morning air and I pulled my robe tighter around my body. I took a sip of my coffee, got the mail, and went back inside. The first three envelopes were for Lucy, two bills and a paycheck. The next one was my cell phone bill but the last one looked kind of suspicious. It was a large manila envelope with my name written on it in a familiar messy handwriting. I nearly choked on my coffee as I tried to rip the envelope open. On the inside I found a letter from my old best friend Jacob Black.**

_Bella, _

_I miss you so much and I hope you miss me too because if you don't then I'm wasting my time writing this. Guess what Bells? I'm coming down to Neah Bay and I've been to your house already and put this letter in your mailbox! I'm doing something's with some guys from the rez today so meet me at the diner Maggie's or whatever it is tonight at 7. See you tonight Bell Bells!_

_Love Jake_

**Oh my goodness. I haven't seen Jake in like three years and I was going to get to see him again tonight! I can't wait! I picked up the phone and called Evelyn.'**

"**Evelyn?" I asked when she picked up.**

"**Yeah?" She replied sleepily.**

"**I'm meeting Jake later on tonight! Isn't that amazing?"**

"**Yeah, Bella. Awesome! I remember him. The Indian boy right?"**

"**Yup." I said popping my 'p', a habit I picked up from Jake.**

"**He was cute, Bella. Do you think...?"**

"**Hell no Ev! Not going to happen."**

"**Crap! That's my mom Bella. Got to go! Bye."**

**I hung up the phone and plopped down on my sofa I couldn't wait to see Jake again.**

**I plugged in my straighter and went to search my closet yet again. I scanned the tops on my bed and the jeans that I had on. I threw about five tops back onto my closet floor and tried on three more tops. I finally decided on my maroon dress, a long sleeve whit undershirt, a pair of my best jeans, a brown scarf, a pair of flip-flops and the necklace I was given when I was born. I straightened my hair even though my hair is already straight, and painted my nails. At 6:45 I was ready to go, make-up on and looking pretty. I jumped in my car and headed down to the only diner in town**_**, Maggie's**_**. I spotted Jake, aside from his drastic change in altitude and his short hair he hadn't changed at all. I walked in to the diner and looked at Jake, he waved frantically and I laughed. I maneuvered my way through the tables to where Jake was sitting. He jumped up and hugged me, lifting me off the ground. **

"**Bella!" He practically screamed. He spun me around and set me on my feet.**

"**Nice to see you too, Jake!" I said as I sat down. **

"**It's been so long, too long. I've missed you so much and I have so much to tell you!" He said frantically.**

"**I've missed you too! And it has been a long time. I've got some thing's to tell you too!"**

"**You first."**

"**No you go first, your info is probably more interesting."**

"**Well, my friend Sam is umm... helping out some of the wild life officers around here so I'm gunna be visiting alot now."**

"**Oh my goodness, Jake! That's amazing!"**

"**Yea, it is! So you gunna come and chill with us sometime?"**

"**Definitely!"**

"**Good, 'cause the guys really want to meet you and Rachel and Rebecca really miss you!"**

"**What 'guys'?"**

"**Some friends of mine. Umm... Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry."**

"**You have alot of 'guys'."**

**The only waitress in the diner, Lou Ann, came rolling up to us in her skates to take our order, "What'll it be, dolls?"**

"**Umm... I'll have the Giant Bacon Cheese Burger, a side of large fries with cheese and chili, and a triple chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Hold the cherry." He said handing Lou Ann the menu. I stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at Jake. **

"**And for you dear?" She asked me.**

"**Umm. Yeah, I'll have a turkey sandwich light on the mayo and a lemon bar." **

"**Damn Bella, you plan on eating?"**

"**Yea, just not like a cow."**

"**What are you trying to say?"**

"**Oh please Jake." **

**After talking for about ten minutes Lou Ann came back with our food. Jake woofed down his in a matter of minutes. I thought he was about to eat the plate. When it came time for the milkshake I thought he would never stop sucking through straw.**

"**Jake. It's empty face it."**

"**You're right." He waved his hand around a bit, "Mam! Can I have a refill?"**

"**Jake!"**

"**What?"**

"**That's too much!"**

"**Too much what?"**

"**Too much food!"**

"**You're not eating anything! You gotta learn to eat, dammit!"**

"**I eat." I got quiet for a minute. He makes me sound anorexic. What the hell!**

**Seeing he made me upset ha said, "Aww Bells, I was just messing around. Don't be sad. Come here." He held out his arms and I walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He put his arms around me and apologized, "Sorry Bells. I love you." **

"**I love you too Jake." I did love Jake but more like a brother, I mean he was my best friend was I supposed to hate him? Nope.**

"**Can you let me go now? I want to finish eating." I tried to get up but Jake held me down. He opened his mouth to say something about how I wasn't really eating but he shut up and let me go.**

**About a half an hour later Jake and I were standing outside with the cold November air all around us. **

"**I don't want to keep you out in the cold so, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jake said as he hugged me goodbye. I really did want to see Jake again but there was one problem, "School..." I sighed.**

"**Pick you up from school and we'll do homework at your place? I miss Lucy." He suggested. **

**I smiled, "Sure sure. Sounds fun."**

"**See you still never stopped talking like me."**

"**Nope." I said popping the 'p', "Well, I better get going. I told Lucy I'd be home for nine."**

"**Well then, I'll see you later." He hugged me again and sprinted off to his old rabbit. Huh? When did he get that?? It was then that something caught my eye; a silver Volvo was in the back of the parking lot. It was the same Volvo that guy, Edward had. I could almost bet my life on it. I could feel the eyes on me. There was someone in the Volvo staring at me. I looked away quickly and hurried to my car. I got in my car, took off my scarf, and drove away. I could feel the eyes on me the whole way home. I got the car and looked around in the darkness, the cool air surrounding me. Something moved in the woods next to my house and a branch in the tree by my window moved. I ran into my house and locked the door. **

"**Bella?" Lucy called from the living room.**

"**Yeah, Lucy. I'm just going to go to bed I'm really tired." I said as I hurried up the stairs. I took of my dress and my jeans and threw on an old pair of jogging pants. I opened my window and looked around when I felt it was safe I shut and locked my window. I put my favorite CD on and dozed off to sleep. **

**That Saturday morning I was sitting on my front porch on the swing talking to my neighbor, Corynn. **

"**Look hun, I think you should find him. He's obviously trying to find you." She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. **

** "There is no way I'm going to look for him. He knows my license plate number obviously and I think he knows my car. He walked me to my car and I never told him what car I drove! I'm just kind of scared. What if he's a crazy stalker kind of guy?" I asked. **

** "Look, That's your choice not mine. I'm just saying. He might be a cool guy who just really wants' to meet a cool girl like you. Or he may be a crazy guy that you might want to get the cops after." **

** I wanted to believe he was a cool guy. I wanted him to be looking for my just to find me and more importantly I wanted to find him and I would. I had to. **

** "Thanks Cory. I'll think about it." **

** "What are you guy's doing?" I heard Josh Caven's voice coming up to my house as he turned the corner. **

** "Nothing, Josh just sitting and conversing." Cory said as she hoped up to open up a seat for Josh and came to sit by me on the swing. **

** "Oh cool. Well, do you guy's want to come to Zack's party next Saturday?" Josh asked. Zack was cool but he drank alot. I looked at Cory who must've had the same idea. If we don't drink we'd be okay. **

** "Sure sure." I said nodding. **

** "We'll I'm going to invite some other girls and guys from down the street." Josh said getting up and stretching, "Bye guys." With that he ran off my porch.**

** "I better be going too Bella. Mom's probably up by now. Thanks for hot chocolate." She said handing me her drink and heading back to her house.**

** I got up and walked into the house, "Lucy! It's ten get up!" I walked over to her door and knocked loudly then I ran up stairs to get ready to go by Jake's. With my hair straightened, my teeth brushed, and my jacket on I ran downstairs to wait for Jake. Lucy sat on the sofa with a bowl of Quaker Rice Cakes and I cup of coffee.**

** "Going hang with Jake today?" She asked as I bolted for the door.**

** "Yeah. He's picking me up right now and then he's dropping me off at dancing later." I said. I love dancing. Lucy used to be a dancer and a great one at that, but when she was seventeen she hurt her knee and couldn't dance anymore. I took on that legacy. **

** "Don't forget your stuff." She said pointing to my bag and shoes in the corner. I ran over to the corner, shoved my shoes in my bag and then I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. I heard a horn honk outside and I ran out the door. Jake was parked on the street waving his hand out the window. **

** "I'm coming!" I hollered as he laid on the horn. I ran around his car to get into the passenger seat. I climbed in and threw my bags over the seat. **

** "Where are we going?" I asked as he revved the engine and drove away. **

** "To see the guys down at the beach. They want to meet you."**

** "So who are these 'guys'?" **

** "Sam. He's like the leader or the head honcho. He just has those leadership characteristics." His voice began to trail off but it picked up again when he began talking about his friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara. From what I caught Quil and Embry were Jake's best friends. I also learned that Paul and Jared were also some of Jakes friends. Paul had a bad temper and Jared was a really cool and funny guy. Or so he thought. I laughed when Jake told me the story about Quil and his 'girlfriend' Claire. She sounded really adorable and smart for a two year- old. By the time Jake had given me more than enough information, we we're at the beach. I climbed out of Jakes car and walked around to meet him. He grabbed my hand and showed me where his friends were. The tallest boy, whom I guessed to be Sam, was perched up against a tree just watching everyone while two other boys who I guessed to be Paul and Jared were running and a boy who was thinner than Jake was playing with none other than little Claire. When her little eyes locked on mine she screamed with joy and began to pull on the leg of Quil's shorts. That's when I realized none of the guys were wearing shirts. Not even Jake. You think I would've noticed that. Quil picked up Claire and started jogging towards Jake and me. Claire reached out to me and I took her from Quil. She squealed and threw her head back giggling like crazy. Jake and I laughed and Quil said, "Bella, you wouldn't mind would you? I really gotta go to the bathroom."**

** "No problem. She's adorable." I said as Quil ran off. **

** "Hey, Claire. What are you doing? Are you having fun with Quil?" I cooed. Jake began to chuckle and I turned around to face him.**

** "What?" I asked.**

** "Nothing." He said nonchalantly.**

** "What!" I demanded. **

** After a pause he said, "You'd make one amazing mother."**

** I was slightly embarrassed when he said this and I shook my head. I just love kids that's all.**

** "No. I don't think so. I'm so not ready for that." I said, but he wasn't moved his eyes were locked on mine. In one swift movement Jake had his arms wrapped around Claire and me. He had this familiar smirk on his face as he said, "Bella, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and your daughter would be the second. You would teach her well and you would be the best mom in the world. Not even a mother a mom."**

** I laughed at his mother-mom analogy and he responded with, "Any girl can screw up get pregnant and be a mother, but only an amazing woman can screw up and still be a mom." I stared at him, dumbfounded. I didn't know he was deep. He leaned in as though he was about to kiss me when Quil bounded up and Claire squealed again. I handed her over and she grabbed Quil's face. She made him face Jake and me and stared with this little stern look on her face. **

** "What?" Quil asked her.**

** "Kiss." She said. I felt my cheeks change colors from their normal pale color to blood red. Jake laughed and lightly, playfully punched Claire on the arm and she tried to punch back but she only hit air.**

** "Yeah. I saw some of that action." Quil said smiling. I shook my head and Jake shot Quil a deadly glare. I don't think he realized I had seen. Claire jumped from Quil's arms and ran to some girl down the beach. Sam jogged over and hugged the girl. She turned her head to kiss his cheek and I saw her face for the first time. She had three long gashes on the side of her face. I wonder what on earth could have done that to her. **

** "So Bella? Bella?" Jake said pulling me out of my thoughts.**

** "What?" I asked.**

** "Do you wanna go down the beach or what?" **

** "Oh sure. Vamos." **

** "What the hell?" **

** "What?"**

** "You speak Spanish"**

** "Sí." **

** "Huh? Oh! Yes. Umm, okay. Say more stuff."**

** "Umm okay. Buenos dìas, Jacob."**

** "What?"**

** "Good morning." **

** "Oh. Well now my brain hurts so let's just go down to the beach."**

** "Okay." Jake grabbed my hand and we walked down to the beach.**

** When we got down there Jake told me Emily's story. Emily was the girl I had seen with Sam, the girl with the three large gashes on her beautiful face. Emily was mulled by a bear.**

"**About a year ago Emily was walking through the woods when she came across a bear. She was gunna run but she knew she couldn't make any sudden movements." A pained look crossed Jacob's faced and he closed his eyes before I could read them. He took a deep breath and continued, "Sam hates himself for it. He wishes he could've been there to save her. But it was too late." By this time we we're in hearing range of Sam and Emily so he quickly warned me not to stare. Like I was going to stare anyway. Rude much. When I came up to Emily Jake and Sam introduced us and I knew instantly that we would be good friends. We talked for a good hour or two when Jake looked at his watch and said, "Oh crap, Bells! We gotta get you to your little spiny class."**

"**Dancing Jake. Dancing" I said as I got up.**

"**Oh whatever, Bella. You spin around like little princesses. It's a spiny class." He retorted.**

"**Actually today we go to hip hop." I said as I walked off. **

"**Dude she owns you." Paul laughed.**

**Jake ran and beat me to his rabbit. We got in and I easily showed him where the studio was. Everything was going fine until Jake was suddenly a little tense. I looked around and became a little weirded out as I spotted Edward's silver Volvo in the parking lot.**


End file.
